Colours
by Jesse X3
Summary: Alexandria has been thinking about colours. what do they mean to her? (side story-1)
1. Pink

I've been thinking about colours.

Most colours have a meaning, like white is purity, blue is sad, red is love, purple is royalty, black is death.

Well black and white are a little different to Shadowhunters.

Anyway, I made my own meanings. Each colour has a reason and a story to go with it.

First is pink.

Last week I was out hunting, the moon was out but its light was dim due to the clouds the hung over the Manhattan skyline. I was watching a pack of werewolves; they seem to be racing through the streets. After about twenty minutes of watching them I saw something following them. I watched it for a few minutes before I realized it was a demon. I had never seen one like it before but I could tell it was hunting, and the werewolves seemed to be its prey for the night. Cutting through an ally way the demon ran ahead of the werewolves.

I looked to the wolves and noticed they were about to run by the demon as it hide in an ally way near the bank top I had chosen to watch from. The demon saw them coming also and slid into the shadows.

I jump down from my perch and run toward the demon as it hides, it sees me coming and retreats further into the shadows. If I didn't know it was there I could have run by it and never known it was there. I stopped in front of the demon. It somewhat reminded me of a velociraptor the long tail, long sharp claws and powerful body made for jumping; though it was silent when it moved, it's mouth almost invisible just a small line and it eyes huge and black as soot, its whole head covered in slime. I reached out to rip its head off, it stepped aside, fast as lightning and kicking me to the ground. Running towards me I waited till it was right on me, before kicking it with my heels as it fell back I jump onto the demon as it tried to stand up. Pulling out my blade I slice its head off before it vanishes. Leaving only its bright pink blood all over my heels, jacket, and blade.

Pink is the colour of evil.


	2. Purple

As I lay here beside him I can't help but to think over the day.

* He surprised me; first he came home early and asked me to play dress-up with him. After three hours of changing and being silly, he said he wanted to dress me for the night. I didn't know what to think so I said sure; he pulled a dress I had never seen before. It hung just below my knees, a deep purple color, almost black really, tight at the top but not suffocating, flowing out at the bottom, no sleeves, and a scoop neck, and for once I could tell he had actually bought it, instead of 'stealing' it, like most of his things are. I couldn't stop smiling, it was beautiful. He wrapped his arms around me, staring into the mirror at my reflection, "Join me for dinner?" he asked. I simply nodded, knowing something was up.

We drove downtown to an old hotel, long closed, but inside a grand staircase, a marvelous grand entrance way, chandlers lit high above, the whole place gleaming, as if it had been made of magic. He led me to a small table off to the side, already spread with wine and two plates of what looked like parmesan chicken. For the billionth time, I smiled as he pulled out my chair, before seating himself. We ate in silence, though the smile never left my lips. The food gone, he slowly poured the last of the wine, "Are you trying to make me drunk, dear?"

"I would never do such a thing, my love." He answered.

"You seem quite excited that the wine is nearly gone."

"You seem to like it, just as much as I do."

I lift the wineglass to my lips, and finish it off, eager to know what he had in store. Surly he didn't go through all this just to have dinner.

He stands, offering me his hand he asks, "May I have this dance, fair lady?"

"I thought you would never ask." Taking his hand, he pulled me into the center of the huge entrance way before the grand staircase. With no music, no one there but us, we danced. I don't know for how long, we spun and twirled and dipped and waltzed and rumbaed and every other dance we could think of, before we know it, we had stopped all the fancities and simply slow danced. I stared into his perfect cat eyes, and for once in the longest time, I felt perfectly happy.

I don't remember when we stopped dancing, I only remember him leaning towards me, and I towards him. The softest lips met mine, as my mind went blank, and all I could think was, 'how did I end up with this angel?'

Far too soon, the kiss ended and I hear him ask, "Shall we go home, love?"

I nod, as he takes my hand in his and leads me out to the car. Once we arrive home, noticing it was nearly three in the morning, we changed and lay down to sleep. *

As I lay here I can't think of any reason why he would do any of the things he did today. He didn't ask for anything in return, he never pressured me to do or say anything since he came home.

"Alexandria."

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about, love?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking?"

"Because you've been staring at me for nearly an hour, and you haven't said anything."

"Oh."

"Is something wrong, darling?"

"I was just thinking over the day."

"Not something you usually do."

"Nothing about today could be called 'usual'."

"You liked our adventure then?" I can hear him smile, though the room is dark, only allowing me to see his outline.

"I didn't like it, I loved it."

"Then what, My Love, could possibly be wrong?"

"I didn't say anything was wrong."

"Your voice says otherwise."

Sighing, I scoot closer towards him, he wraps his arms around me kissing my forehead, "I simply don't understand why you did all those things. Bought me a dress, cleaned repaired and refurnished that old hotel, made that dinner."

"I thought it would be more fun than cold pizza on the couch, watching project runway."

"You know I love that."

I hear him sigh, "You really want to know?"

"Always."

I feel him tilt my head up, his lips press to mine for a brief moment, "Because I love you."

I pull Magnus closer as I crush his lips to mine, "And I love you, forever."

Purple is the colour of love…


	3. Red

What do you think of when I say the word, 'red'? Do you think of Christmas, of shinning ornament, giant red bows, wrapped presents? Or maybe you think of fall, the changing of the leaves in shades of red, yellow, and orange? Perhaps you think as a child might, of fire trucks and race cars, maybe even bug juicy strawberries? It would be nice to think such things as this, but I do not, cannot.

When I think of red, I think if blood. The essence of life itself; Downworlders, Shadowhunter, and mundane alike-though all our blood is not the same- we all carry it.

I remember the day I first saw blood.

I was three years old, my human mother raising myself and my younger brother. The day of my brothers second birthday, a man came to our home, I didn't know it at the time, but the man was my real father, a demon. My brother and I were playing in the snow beside our house, your mother in the back yard calling for us, but we paid her no mind knowing she would find us soon enough. Then I heard my mother yelling, at first we thought father was home, but no, she sounded afraid, my brother and I were confused but knew not to interrupt mother when she was angry so we stayed where we were. Soon she stopped yelling, and the man came around the house toward us, kneeling before us he held out his hands, taking my left hand and my brothers' right. At first he seemed normal, and almost kind. He then asked us, "Which of you fine children is three?"

I answered him, "I am three," in my tiny innocent voice. He smiled at me, before picking up my brother in his arms. My brother reached for me but the man spread his giant wings, and shoot into the sky. Soon I couldn't see either of them. Then I heard it, a small scream, cut short.

The sky rained red that day; literally, the white snow around me, my clothes, the house; everything around me was covered in red blood.

Therefore, red is the colour of death.


End file.
